


自我凝视

by maqiao



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Other, 生子提及, 自残, 解剖
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maqiao/pseuds/maqiao
Summary: ❗️有自残，解剖描写，性器官的突然转变，维吉尔生子提及。5代V哥视角回忆前几代的人生。*如今的维吉尔还是会时不时剖开自己。但是他的心境与以往已有了大不同。*
Kudos: 4





	自我凝视

那天夜里维吉尔剖开了了自己的肚子。

他事先褪去了自己的衣物，露出雪白光洁的躯体。他就这样站着，肩膀带动手臂，一只手扶住腰，另一只手幻化成锋利的魔爪，横着破开了柔软的皮肉。他划的很深，肠子瞬间掉了出来，有几块断成小节摔落在地上。维吉尔很平静，老实说也不是非常疼，和他经历过的残酷经历相比，这不算什么。长长的肠子从他的腹腔里一直连到地上，像是吸血植物的根茎从地面长到了他的身体里。

但是维吉尔并不满足。他又举起手，从自己的锁骨中央深深地扣了进去，从上往下划下去，人类的肉身在魔化的骨骼面前柔软的像豆腐块。接着他用两只手，直接将肋骨从中掰开，呈现出一只蝴蝶张开翅膀的情形，能够看见一只肺被心脏的跳动顶的一突一突。他加速流血，很快他站在自己鲜血汇集成的小湖泊里。但他依旧不屑一顾。

他继续打开自己。手抓住任何内脏都夹碎和丢出，很快他脚边堆满了碎肉和其他身体组织。他漫无目的地自残着。但是他很清楚这趟屠戮的旅行的终点是什么。那个东西的存在让他精神上痛苦无比，不管他把他切割掉多少次，那玩意儿总是和他身上所有的肉块骨骼一样长回原位，好像在炫耀它的不可摆脱，它的理所当然，它就是要维吉尔认命。如果要认为它是维吉尔无法逃脱的宿命，那它就是。

身体的转变突如其来。维吉尔又一次想起了那一天，他的小腹突然剧痛无比。他摔倒在小花园里，接着记忆里一一出现了画面，螳螂在吃同类，弟弟急哭的脸，母亲宽慰地笑容，温暖的热水流淌过双腿。他的下身出现了一个裂口，取代了原本阴茎的位置。那天他可恨的弟弟第一次不和他争抢唯一的玩偶熊。虽然他们都不喜欢玩偶，只是爱竞争。但是后来几次和弟弟扭打在一起的时候，他竟然有些力不从心。原本他可以宽慰自己是因为自己总是在看书，而但丁那个傻子一天到晚都拿着木剑，在和空气斗得你死我活，他力气要大一些并不是意料之外。但是自从转变后他开始想到，是不是肚子里那个多余的东西阻碍了他，会令他没有受伤就会流血，身体的不适会让他陷入烦躁，这让他怎么与时时刻刻都保持最优状态的但丁相抗衡。他开始埋怨。

他记得他无数次向父母亲发问，为什么？为什么是他？为什么他和但丁不一样？为什么只有他要流血？为什么？为什么？父亲不苟言笑地告诉他，这是你的宿命。况且作为兄长不能这样意志不坚定，不要有那么多疑问，接受便是。母亲摸着他的脸蛋对他说，以后你可以有自己的孩子，可以像妈妈爱维吉尔一样去爱它。维吉尔只敢在母亲面前耍赖，他大声喊叫道他不要去爱任何人！他要把肚子里那多余的东西挖出来丢掉！他只记得母亲露出了哀伤的神色，但是倔强的他不愿意软下来向母亲道歉。

他想起了怀着尼禄时那不堪的日子。尼禄吸收走了维吉尔浑身上下最精华的魔力，严重削弱了他的力量，再加上他孕期散发出浓烈类似雌兽发情的气味，这一度让维吉尔成为了其他强大恶魔日夜追捕的对象。所有恶魔都可以前来猥亵他，强奸他，或者把他当做会再生的无尽粮仓食用他，囚禁他却不杀死他只是为了等到他腹中的孩子瓜熟落地后好大快朵颐。他从一个牢笼转移到另一个牢笼。很多次维吉尔都想直接把尼禄从肚子里掏出来，两口吃掉。然而每当出现这个念头，母亲失落的脸庞就会浮现在他眼前。某种意义上，留住尼禄，维吉尔是在代替过去的自己向母亲道歉。

维吉尔再一次摸到了那个柔软的形状特别的器官，他不需要花费时间判断，熟练地就切割了下来。他握在手心，送到胸口前张开手。鲜血从手心里滴落，就像这些年它们经过这个器官从他阴道里流出一样。他能感觉到那处被割下的器官正在再次生长着，和他一团浆糊破烂不堪的身内一起，恶魔的意志注定了他的重生。

眼前的这个孕育恶魔的囊袋和以往任何一次拿出来观看没有大的区别。即使是怀过尼禄，那个恶魔制造袋子不但不见消耗，反而成长得更加成熟饱满，好像对于下一次孕育拥有了更大的期待和自信。只可惜这么多年来，维吉尔没有让它如愿过。对于失控且堕落的青年时期，他并不对此感到任何遗憾。归根结底，他也是恶魔中的一员。那些将他千刀万剐的最终也教给了他。他追求着力量，撕裂的灵魂最终救赎了他。他向往着家庭，最终生活变成与弟弟吵嘴和儿子亲子生活的模样。兜兜转转，他都得到了。

身体组织蠕动着覆盖住维吉尔破坏掉的部位，恶魔的本能有条不紊地恢复着原本饱满美丽的身躯。直到最后一条缝隙也被两边的皮肤咬合式地合拢，维吉尔再次完整无缺，看上去像只是在血里洗了个澡。就如同这些年的时光已经如水冲刷无影无踪，但是有血证明他的前半生遍布伤痕。

他心里明白，他与恶魔子宫仍然需要时间来和解。那就来吧。恶魔有的是时间。


End file.
